


Space Girls are Easy on the Eyes (Hard on the Hearts)

by Patmos



Series: Space Girls [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action Heroines Go!, Action/Adventure, Character Death Fix, Eventual Romance, Gen, Ianto Writes Crappy Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patmos/pseuds/Patmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A. The Doctor’s Angels (Stupid title, really) -- What happens when three fantastic ladies team up to take on the universe and maybe snog some pretty people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Girls are Easy on the Eyes (Hard on the Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> This is being done spur of the moment, though the idea has been brewing for many years. I do not claim to be much of a writer, but this is the story I wanted to read, and I’ll try to go for it. My hope is that these three wonderful characters can have some adventures together, and maybe snog some pretty people along the way.
> 
> Might need someone to develop this with.

**TORCHWOOD CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT**  
**BioFileDC044:**  
**Name:** Lady Christina de Souza  
**Aliases:** Christie Souza, Kristin Parker  
**Classification:** Level-3, considered erratic, immoral, persuasive, and totally self-serving.  
**Birthdate:** 10 November, 1984  
**Doctor:** 10  
**Resources:** A daughter of the Peerage. Moneyed (though claims not to be). Cat-thief skills and accoutrements. Advanced Tech: Double decker red bus fitted with anti-gravity wheel clamps, repaired shortly after her initial incident (presumed). Possible other alien tech.  
**Relevant History:** Notorious cat burglar, ran into The Doctor around Easter 2008. Through accident, went with him and six other individuals through a wormhole on a bus, one fatality. After returning to Earth, she escaped with the retrofitted flying bus and made her escape from police. Currently wanted. Presumably hiding behind money and/or in company of TL018.  
**Personality:** An intense individual, charming and intelligent. Adrenaline junky. Seems to need adventure. Badger-like, in that when cornered she is known for desperate moves. Good sense of humor and exceptional imagination. Strong-willed. Hides vulnerabilities unless they serve her in manipulation. Possible narcissist? 

**TORCHWOOD CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT**  
**BioFileTL018:**  
**Name:** Jenny  
**Aliases:** Jenny Linski, The Runner, Runner  
**Classification:** Level-5, Timelord DNA, warrior programming, do not engage.  
**Birthdate:** 60120724 New Byzantine Calendar  
**Doctor:** 10  
**Resources:** Timelord DNA (Two hearts, enhanced intelligence, regeneration). Partial clone pre-programmed with martial skills and weapons knowledge. Spaceship of advanced design. Presumed carrying a sonic device.  
**Relevant History:** Created in far future by unknown tech extrapolating The Doctor’s DNA. Considered a Timelord. Briefly stayed with The Doctor in place-of-origin before being fatally shot. Was presumed dead by The Doctor, but revived after he moved on, stole a spaceship, and traveled off. Next recording places her in the company of the other two ~~Doctor’s Angels~~ **_(Jack’s Note: We aren’t calling them that, Ianto.)_** companions (See DC044 and TWRR186A).  
**Personality:** Optimistic, enthusiastic, a touch arrogant, and just as fast-paced as her genetic father. Highly moral, but can be convinced to bend them by Subject DC044. Tends to leap before thinking, and her naivete sometimes shows. Fascinated with learning and meddling, but occasionally takes a more violent approach than The Doctor. Showing a conscious effort to emulate The Doctor, but to put her own spin on it. Shows independence with her own style and the types of situations she gets herself in, tending to gravitate towards tragedy relief rather than strictly prevention. Her self-confidence is brittle behind her strong front, and she has been known to question not only her place in the universe, but her worth as a Time Lord.

**TORCHWOOD CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT**  
**BioFileTWRR186A:**  
**Name:** Diane Holmes  
**Aliases:** Sally-Anne Hope, Amelia Harper, Ivy May Earhart, Cecilia Smith  
**Classification:** Level-2, pilot, feminist, independent, heart-breaker.  
**Birthdate:** 12 February, 1925  
**Rift Exit Date:** 18 December, 2007  
**Resources:** Left Torchwood with a 1930’s _de Havilland DH.89 Dragon Rapide_ biplane. Next seen with same plane modified with advanced tech, presumedly with time-traveling capabilities. Possible sonic device(s). Possible new skills with forging and tech repair.  
**Relevant History:** Came through the rift in Torchwood Headquarters, Cardiff, with two passengers (See Files TWRR186B and TWRR186C). Given alias and had brief liaison with Torchwood Agent Owen Harper. Broke his heart and disappeared back through the rift in her biplane. Presumed sent to far-flung future.  
**Personality:** Pessimistic, sarcastic, grounded, and outspoken on her beliefs. Cool under pressure, but tends towards escapism when feelings are involved. Loosely moral, stubborn, and highly adaptable. Prefers operating in the background, mainly piloting things and repairing machinery. Avid reader.

**TORCHWOOD INCIDENT FILE 4037J:**  
Level-2 Clearance Required…

6 June, 2015. Midsize transport ship circa 51st century tracked entering Earth orbit, followed by atmosphere breach by smaller ship. Torchwood Agent Captain Jack Harkness ordered to landing site at private runway in Paris, France to investigate. Captain Harkness then went off grid for period of 14 hours. Witness reports during said time put Captain Harkness in the company of two women, Subjects TL018 (under alias Jenny Linski) and DC044 (under alias Christie Souza), visiting various museums, art galleries, and later a local bar. Were then implicated in the theft of various artworks from the Louvre, including the Mona Lisa.

Subjects and Captain Harkness were apprehended 4:13 am local time, and when DC044 was questioned on the theft, was noted to comment, “Do you honestly think I’m crazy enough to steal the Mona Lisa? How the hell would I even fence that?” Captain Harkness was adamant that he had been in the presence of the subjects the entire time, and that they had actually attempted to stop the theft. TL018 insisted that they knew the thieves, but that only they had the ability to apprehend them. When left alone for a period of fifteen minutes, subjects somehow escaped custody and were seen flying off in a winged double-decker bus (a.k.a. The 200).

Several hours later, all stolen items were returned safely and unharmed to the Louvre, and two aliens in what appeared to be classic burglar gear (striped shirts and masks) were delivered to UNIT custody. The 200 was reported by witnesses to disappear into thin air, and security footage from the previous private runway shows TL018 and Captain Harkness boarding a modified _de Havilland DH.89 Dragon Rapide_ biplane with _Sky Gypsy_ written on the side. They then took off and were tracked leaving Earth’s atmosphere, rejoining the transport ship in orbit. Captain Harkness then commed Torchwood Headquarters to put in a Leave of Absence request that he did not wait to be approved, nor did he specify the duration of his leave. No disciplinary action taken, due to pointlessness.


End file.
